


preset all your pretty feelings (may they comfort you tonight)

by solivagxnt (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, bap, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, boardingschool, vamp!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/solivagxnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“the prophet woke up with a dream. there is a new prophecy: ‘the shell has cracked, and darkness is seeping in’.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	preset all your pretty feelings (may they comfort you tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> majority (basically all) of it was my friend's plot, and i'm doing the writing, so we're whipping something up [cue aggressive wheezing].

The quiet tapping of a shoe on the wall reverberates within the narrow confines of the alley as one silhouette leans back against it, one hand in his pocket and the other lifting his phone to his face. Boredom is a dull static at the back of his skull, fingers swiping lazily across the screen, willing the seconds to pass faster with every new game he starts.

Around him, the night provides no hindrance, calm and meek in his presence. One may say that he is darkness’ worst enemy, shadows flinching away and keeping their distance from him.

His lips purse into a faint, tight line when he uses up the last life in his game. A sigh starts to bubble up from the base of his throat when the air near him ripples, and he glances up, slipping his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, feeling his mood lift for the first time that hour.

Two figures of significant height contrasts seem to materialize before him, but he knows better. Straightening from his apparent slouch, he curves a beam in greeting.

“Ah, finally. Took you two long enough.”

Both men dip their heads in apology, the shorter of the two running a hand through his hair as he murmured, “sorry, hyung. We were a little caught up with work.” Throwing a quick glance around, he adds, “where’s Taehyung?”

“Taehyung is back at the house. Jimin's having a nightmare so he’s staying with him.” Pulling away from his support against the wall, he shakes his head with a gentle smile, placing a hand on their shoulders as he approaches them. “It’s fine, Jongup.” He withdraws, casting a curious glance between them. “So, what was it that required such an urgent meeting?”

“About that,” the tallest of them swivels his backpack to the front and unzips it, fumbling around in the space before pulling out a clear folder, speaking in a quiet, hushed tone. “The prophet woke up with a dream.” This seems to catch all their attention, and he continues, “there is a new prophecy: ‘the shell has cracked, and darkness is seeping in’.”

“What does that mean, Junhong?”

The taller’s brows cinch at the mention of his birth name, giving the older a pointed look as Jongup gazes at them with an unreadable expression, shadowed by the dark. “Hoseok hyung, you know I—”

“All right, I’m sorry. So what does it mean, Zelo?”

“We’re not entirely sure.” Zelo glances at Jongup, who responds with a tight nod, and turns his attention back to Hoseok. “But according to Youngjae, Jimin is in danger.”

Hoseok's body tenses and Jongup continues in a low voice, as if picking his words with care. “This also explains why there has been a surge in the number of vampires loitering around this area. We were caught up on our way here because we ran into one of them.”

“Strays?” Hoseok's expression is doubtful, but on alert all the same, reaching out to take the folder from Zelo. Pulling out the documents within, he scans the contents in thick silence.

“We’re not sure why they’re multiplying here of all places, but it might have something to do with the prophecy.”

Hoseok tucks the folder away under his jacket with a sigh, tipping his head up to look at the waning crescent moon. “I take it that our plans for Jimin have to be postponed as well?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Drastic measures will have to be taken.”


End file.
